Aeben Heartz
Aeben Heartz (アエベン・ヒアトズ, Aeben Hiatozu) is the younger brother of fighter Lowen Heartz and the youngest son of the parents Rob Heartz and Eva Heartz, as well as the nephew of Rubin Heartz. He lives with his family in the small island town of Whorl, off the coast of the major city of Julius. Young and naive, Aeben suffers from a devastating illness passed down from his mother when she passed away giving birth to him and Lowen fights in the GIFL to win enough credits to continue with his medical treatments. Despite the possibility of dying at such a young age, Aeben remains hopeful that his older brother will be able to cure him and looks up to Lowen as his hero. Because his mother passed away giving birth to him, he has no memories of her, and Lowen regularly reminds him that he takes after her in looks and he can see her in Aeben's eyes every day. Appearance Aeben is a young child of only 12 years of age when first introduced into the story with shaggy brown hair and deep red eyes. His hair is largely left unkempt and hanging over his forehead in bangs. Lowen stated that Aeben's looks take after their mother, who had lighter colored hair and red eyes, while Lowen took after their father with black hair and black eyes. Because of his sickness he appears rather skinny with his clothes hanging off him loosely. Given the tropical climate they are in, Aeben is mostly seen wearing shorts and t-shirts, accompanied with sandals. Personality As a child, many of Aeben's personal traits have not yet matured and views the world in a much narrower comprehension. Despite his illness, Aeben is still a lively individual whose cheerful demeanor brightens the day of anyone around him. He's still innocent to the ways the world works and how cruel it can be at times, but Lowen tries very hard to shield him from that side of things so that Aeben can focus on being a kid and enjoying his life. Even with his illness, Aeben is a brave little boy who doesn't let the prospect of death weigh him down. Instead, he faces his challenges head on and continues to make the best of each he's given. He greatly admires his older brother, looking up to him as his hero and appreciates everything he does for him. He loudly cheers for him in his matches and holds in to his brother's hat before each match, guarding it until Lowen comes back to reclaim it. With his mother passing away during his birth and his father when he was still very young, he looks to Lowen and his uncle Rubin to learn about his parents. He doesn't remember his mother, but does remember small moments with his father. He regrets not being able to spend more time with them but often asks Lowen to tell him stories of his father's victories in the GIFL. Relationships Lowen Heartz Lowen is Aeben's older brother and the two are very close. He respects and admires Lowen and considers him his role model and hero, looking up to him and cheering for him during his matches. The two can be often seen playing with one another, poking fun at each other and making jokes. Despite his older brother's protective nature, Aeben feels guilt and considers himself a distraction to Lowen, who often has to put his own personal dreams on hold to treat Aeben for his sickness. Rubin Heartz Plot History * Chapter 001: Dreams (Flashback) Road to Regional Saga Heartz Journey * Chapter 002: A New Day Trivia * The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Male Category:Whorl Category:Heartz Family